Kidnappningen
by Becci Potter
Summary: Det har kommit dödsätare till Hogwarts för att prata med Dumbledore. Men allt blir inte som de tänkt sig när Ginny kommer in i bilden! Nytt kapitel ute! R
1. Stora Salen

Det här är min första fiction som jag lägger ut!!! Det är fler kapitel på gång men jag lägger bara ut dom om jag får reviews!!!

Ginny slår upp ögonen och vet redan att det kommer att bli en speciel dag. För det är ju faktiskt hennes födelsedag. Hon ligger kvar och drar sig en stund innan hon stiger upp och tar på sig sin finaste tröja. Det är en ljusgrön tröja med volanger som hon fick när hon var 11,fast då var den för liten. Tänk att det har gått 5år sen dess, tänker hon lite förundrat medan hon drar på sig ett par svarta stuprörsjeans och sina nya ballerinaskor. Hon tittar sig kort i spegeln innan hon går ut till uppehållsrummet, och konstaterar att hon fortfarande passar bra i tröjan. Så fort hon öppnar dörren till uppehållsrummet förväntar hon sig att någon ska börja sjunga eller säga grattis eller något sånt. Men ingen tittar ens åt hennes håll, faktum är att det inte är någon där!

Ginny tänker att det ju igentligen inte gör så mycket, men det hade ju varit roligt om någon hade kommit ihåg hennes födelsedag. Hon ska precis gå ner till stora salen när hon hör ett ljud bakom sig:

-Tyst och kom hit, viskar en mansröst från en vrå bakom en bokhylla.

Ginny vänder sig nyfiket om och ser en kille i hennes egen ålder och två tjejer stå och trycka bakom en annan bokhylla. Hon smyger dit men dom visar att hon ska gå mot mansrösten i stället. Hon slinker in bakom bokhyllan och hamnar otäckt nära en sjundeårs elev med asiatiskt påbrå.

-Varför gömmer ni er?, frågar Ginny nyfiket.

Killen tittar lite konstigt på henne innan han svarar:

-Hur djupt sov du egentligen? Har du inte hört alla smällarna?,säger killen med en ovanligt ljus röst.

Nu är det Ginnys tur att se förvånad ut.

-Vad då, vad är det som har hänt?

-Du måste verkligen ha sovigt djupt, säger killen och ler lite ironiskt innan han slutar att le och fortsätter att berätta.

-Alla satt och åt frukost när några dödsätare kom inrusande i salen med en vit flagga och bad om att få prata med Dumbledore. Såklart väcks ju ändå panik och alla började att springa runt, men Dumbledore sa att de är honom de vill prata med, och att vi skulle ta det lugnt och gå upp till våra uppehållsrum. Men när vi suttigt här i en stund började vi att höra smällar och rop från salen, och efter en stund kom McGonagall in och sa att vi så försiktigt vi kunde skulle ta oss till vid-behov-rummet och ta en tunnel till Hogsmead därifrån.

Ginny står bara och tittar på killen och börjar att ta in informationen om att de faktiskt är dödsätare på skolan och att de antagligen är i strid med Dumbledore och de andra lärarna just nu.

-Men då kom din bror på att du och Harry Potter, fortsatte pojken, fortfarande låg och sov, så då sa McGonagall att jag, sa han och rätade stolt på ryggen, och de här tre perfekterna skulle hämta er och ta med er till vid-behov-rummet via en hemlig tunnel vid biblioteket. Och nu ska vi strax gå upp till Harry men det har varit tyst så länge dår nere att vi blev lite oroliga för lärarna. Men nu låter det igen så nu ska vi strax hämta honom.

- Så du menar verkligen att det är dödsätare som strider med Dumbledore just nu. Hinner jag precis säga innan vi hör hur en dörr öppnas…


	2. En ovanlig morgon

Jag stryker irriterat bort luggen från ögonen innan jag går ut till det tysta uppehållsrummet. Ron hade lovat att vänta på mig men jag duger väll inte längre till, tänker jag och sparkar ett nummer av Daily Propet åt sidan. "Florence Kánoar är nya sökaren i det Franska quidditch laget " Ca Cin" står det på propets förstasida medan en liten figur flyger omkring på bilden.

Min mage knorrar till och jag blir medveten om hur hungrig jag är. Jag går med snabba steg mot dörren då jag ser ett stort rött hårsvall bakom en bokhylla. Utan minsta tvekning går jag dit och hittar Ginny och en sjundeårselev stå tryckta mot varandra. Jag står helt paralyserad, vad ska jag göra. Ska jag brotta ner killen eller göra slut med Ginny, tankarna virvlar runt i mitt huvud då Ginny tittar upp mot mej med rödgråtna ögon. Han har slagit henne. Jag rycker åt mig Ginny och ska precis slå ner killen när hon viskar:

- Harry gör honom inte illa, han skulle bara hämta oss, säger hon svagt.

- Hämta oss?, säger jag frågande och vänder mig mot Ginny som står och torkar bort sina tårar.

- Det är dödsätare på skolan Harry, säger sjundeårseleven och berättar hela historien för mig.

Jag bara gapar när killen, som heter Nhan (uttalas njang), har berättat klart.

-Men hur kom de in i skolan?, frågar jag honom, men han vet lika lite som jag.

Istället vänder jag mig mot Ginny som värkar ha klätt up sig lite extra idag, javisst ja, hon fyller ju år idag. Jag ger henne en stor kram och viskar grattis så att bara hon kan höra det. Hon ser lite gladare ut när jag släpper henne och ger mig ett litet leende.

-Vad ska vi göra nu?, frågar hon Nhan.

- Först och främst måste vi komma till biblioteket utan att bli sedda av någon dödsätare, för där finns en tunnel som tar oss till vid-behov-rummet, där det finns en tunnel till Hogsmead, rabblar han snapt upp och tittar på oss,

- Är ni redo?

* * *

Det blev lite kort men det blev ju något iallafall:p R&R


End file.
